


Connell

by teaandcharcoal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ancient Rome, Broken TARDIS, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/pseuds/teaandcharcoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has been stranded in Rome for years now, and she almost has the TARDIS fixed enough to continue her travels. There's just one piece she's missing, and she'll need to get the help of a slave named Connell to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connell

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an assignment in my Ancient Rome class about getting stranded in Rome in the year 100. My TA said it was entertaining, but gave me a bad grade anyway. I will never understand that class. I hope you like it more than him!

15/5/100

You know, after what happened today I probably don't even need to keep this log, but it's grown on me. I actually find I now enjoy keeping it, even on Sundays, which are just so _boring._ At least now I can write down my adventures properly for when I catch up with River later. I certainly hope we still have a few meetings left.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. The important thing is that I finally managed to locate a core for my vortex stabilizer, the last thing I need for the TARDIS to be operational again. The good news is that it's here in the city. The bad news is that someone seems to have mistaken it for an ordinary ruby and put it in a ring that is currently being kept in Hadrian's house so I had to go through him to get it. I also Pliny wouldn't be happy to let me go either. Having someone who can do all kinds of equations in their head is helpful enough, but having a servant who also knows the history of all of space and time is even better for someone so obsessed with history. That I have his favor is clear enough from the room he's given me. The frescos on the walls are absolutely magnificent (even though it still bothers me that the rendering of the night sky is completely wrong. Everyone knows that Calxipatorian-Zanos Five is more blue than white. _Really)._

Right, forward narrative. I still haven't the best grasp on this linear progression thing. I miss wibbly-wobbly. This morning, right after I made my discovery, I headed out with the hope that there would be enough gossip in the forum for me to track down Hadrian and talk him into giving me that ring. I wasn't wrong. As I was whisked by the crowd through the cramped streets, trying desperately not to step on the sandals of the man in front of me, I heard two slaves having a conversation loud enough that I could hear them over the roar of the crowd. I wasn't too intent on following them in particular, but I just happened to keep pace with them as I dodged around the poles of the litters and have boots of soldiers. They were talking about the games later today. Apparently they'd somehow managed to find some new beast no one had seen before (or at least they were pretending no one had seen before) to go up against their champion lion. The one man was trying to convince the other to come because of the savageness of the bloodshed that was sure to follow. But then he gave a different reason.

"The Emperor will be there, Severus. Him and Hadrian. You know, I have a good feeling about that bloke. I'll bet you seven Sesterces that he's going places."

"What do I care if some rich man is there? Everyone knows that the action is in the chariot races anyway…"

At that point a cart heavy with barrels separated us, but by then I'd heard enough. If Hadrian would be at the games, all I had to do was get him drunk, make a bet for the ring I was sure to win, and then be off. The only problem was that with my current form I would never be allowed in. I needed a new companion. Luckily, I knew just where to find one.

There just so happened to be a large slave sale today near the Temple of Castor. I'd been seeing adverts for it everywhere, not the least of which was on the wall of my favorite place to get dinner, scrawled right between "Romula hung out here with Staphylus." and "I screwed the barmaid."

I had to hurry to get there at the start so I'd have the best chance to find one I could afford. Luckily, there was one I liked right from the start. He was wiry and had tan lines that spoke of hard labor out in the sun, but there was something in his eyes that spoke of defiance. I could clearly see he had a fire in him that hadn't been smothered by years of slavery. People were up on the block, poking and prodding at the naked men with the slates round their necks and dust on their feet, but most of them stayed clear of that particular person.

So, of course, I had to talk to him.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He seemed taken aback for a moment that he was being invited to speak. I urged him on again and he shrugged, "I dunno what they're selling me as. I can't read. Most of my owners just called me boy."

"Plural? How often have you been sold?"

He grinned. Some of his teeth were obviously false. Whoever had attempted to clean him up obviously didn't care very much. "A lot. I don't behave well."

I smiled back, which startled him. "I take it they didn't treat you well, then?"

"They don't in the fields."

"Then how'd you like to get away?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come with me instead."

"I've never heard of someone asking a slave if they wanted to work for them."

"Not work, no. I'm a traveler, and you can be my companion. But in return, I need you to do me a small favor. Will you help me?"

"I'm not going to be in a cage, right?"

"Of course not. I have a much nicer way to travel. I can show you things you've never even dreamt of."

He chuckled, "Sure sounds like a lot more fun than being a field hand. But who exactly are you?"

"I call myself the Doctor. What about you?"

"I'm Connell. Connell of Dorset."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Always the Brits, isn't it?"

He opened his mouth to ask a question, but the auctioneer announced that bidding would start. I had to sit and wait through a few rounds. Mostly it was poor blighters who were destined for the mines or the boats. Then Connal Came up. Thankfully, the other people didn't seem to know a good thing when they saw it, so I only had to pay two drachma for him. After that, they started with the women, which got a few more people interested. However, I was in no mood to watch the rest of the auction. If you've seen one, you've seen them all, no matter how much they try to make them seem exciting. I went to the back, claimed Connell and left.

"So where are we heading?"

"Well, first we need to stop and get some better clothes for you, next we'll get you a bath, and then we've got to take you to see the games. There's still some fruit in my room that you could have if you missed breakfast. They still haven't learned I won't eat apples or pears."

"Why not?"

"Oh, don't worry about those details. We'll have all of space and time to sort that out, provided you do exactly what I tell you to do. It would probably be easier if I could do it myself, but ancient Rome is a hell of a time to regenerate as a woman. At least I'm ginger now, though. I blame Pond for that particular connection. Now come along. For Romans we've got a lot to do today."

Connell raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Oh yes, he'd be good.

After stopping at the house to borrow finer clothes for him we headed to a bathhouse. Thankfully there was a coed one not far away. He wanted to try the wrestling out in the yard (apparently he'd never played by the official rules), but I told him there would be time for that later if we succeeded. The point was to get him clean of all the rubbish they covered him with for the auction. He looked at me very, very strangely when I explained that but did as I said anyway. (Note to self: first stop once the TARDIS is back up and running: somewhere that bathes regularly to get clean). It was hard to get him out of the Caldarium and I felt almost bad to coax him out. The poor boy probably hadn't had a proper bath in months if ever. (I retract my previous note. Maybe we'll stop in Rome during Augustus' reign so he can have that bath without worrying anyone will recognize us). The other two baths weren't nearly as difficult to get him out of. Lukewarm and cold water he'd been exposed to plenty. We managed to get out of the baths and into a restaurant at a decent hour for lunch. Connell was blown away by it. I don't think he had ever seen so much food in one place before. It was strange for him to lie on his side to eat, but he probably would have stood on his head if it meant he could eat all the fish and cheese he was given. After he was done stuffing his face and had started in on the hot wine I explained my plan to him. I'd been to a game or two in previous regenerations, so I was able to give him instructions on how to get to where Hadrian was bound to be, how to convince him to wager the ring on the beast battle, and which he should bet on.

"Will he really put something worth so much up for wager?"

"My, you really haven't been in the city, have you? Romans will bet all they've got on a game of dice."

He seemed wary, but he accepted the command and headed out to the Coliseum.

I returned home to pack the few things I had and to ready the TARDIS. I fired her up and checked the control council, making sure everything was functioning properly.

When Connell returned several hours later, I was still making slight adjustments. Since I was elbows-deep in circuitry, I simply called out that I was behind the drapes. He heard me and pulled the curtains to the side before stopping to stare. I pulled my head out from what I was doing, eager to hear him say it.

"It-"

"Yes?"

"It's-"

""Yes?"

"It's awfully dull. Is the entire place just yellow like this?"

I was disappointed, but couldn't help but to laugh anyway. "So, did you get the ring?

His face fell. "He didn't have it with him."

"What? But he was so proud of it!"

"He said he gave it to his wife to get her off of his back."

"Of course. They never did get along, did they?"

He sat down beside me. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we've still got to get it. So I guess we're going to his wife."

"How?"

"He's having a party tonight. I'm attending with Pliny tonight and I'll see if I can bring you too."

"Won't I just attract attention?"

"Oh, he's consul this year, it'll be fine. Besides, I told you we'd travel together. This is the start of it. It'll be your chance to get a taste of it and decide if you want to keep up with it or just have me drop you off back in Britannia."

Connell nodded solemnly. "I'll try."

"Good lad."

We waited until it was time and then made our way through the city to Hadrian's home. Connell looked like he was in absolute awe of the place before we were even inside. Although I couldn't help but smile at him for it, I pressed a finger to the bottom of his jaw to get him to close his mouth. There would be slaves attending to us soon, and I didn't want them getting suspicious.

"Oh, just wait until you see New New York."

He furrowed his brow. "Is that in Judea?"

"You'll see later," I said. "For now, just remember that you belong here."

He didn't seem to be too good at that. He seemed almost terrified to touch the elegant hors d'oeuvres. I've forgotten how amazing the food of the wealthy looks when you haven't seen the same thing served for hundreds of years. It was certainly more than I would have been able to afford (although it wasn't as though being able to afford something was any sort of issue for the elite.) However, when the first course of venison and sausage (all of course covered with little extra ingredients to make it look fancier6) appeared Connell began to eat vigorously.

I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Don't whisper too much. We may have to run. There's always an awful lot of running involved with this."

"Right." He replied, but I doubt he was actually listening because I occasionally had to nudge him to remind him not to get as into it as everyone else since we had a mission to accomplish.

I kept a close eye out and watched for when everyone began to slow down slightly. I tugged harder on Connell's sleeve. It was time to go. A fat, red man next to me asked where we were going.

"Vomitorium," I said. I gestured towards Connell. "The kid's a bit of a lightweight."

"I see," he replied, smiling sweetly.

"Did you just say-" Connell started.

"Come along." I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Are we really going to-?"

"No, of course not." I pulled out my scanner. "We're going to find the vortex stabilizer core. Eh, the ring."

He nodded and we followed the scanner's directions. Fortunately, we didn't run into much trouble. A few servants gave us strange looks, but Connell told some story about how we were new kitchen hands who'd gotten lost. They always helpfully pointed us in the right direction and then went on their way. We made it all the way to Sabina's quarters without being caught. She herself was at the party we had left, so there was no worry about her barging in.

The ring was sitting out, right before the mirror. The gem inside big and bright and beautiful, as it was bound to be with so much of the Time Vortex's energy inside. I almost felt like I would cry as I held it in my hand. After so long being stuck in one place, I was finally free, able to go wherever I-

There was a crash as Sabina stumbled into the room, followed by a handsome young servant boy. We stared at each other for a few moments before she started screaming. I grabbed Connell by the wrist and told him to run. Soon large armed men were chasing us. They seemed more likely to be bodyguards than the praetorian guard, but I still couldn't lead them back to Pliny after all he'd done, so we took them on a wild chase through town. Eventually, we managed to lose them in a brothel. Then we were able to slink back through the night together. Occasionally someone would look at us questioningly, but then we pulled each other close and started whispering and giggling and they'd leave, convinced we were just a pair of young lovers sneaking off to have a bit of fun.

Once we were back in the TARDIS, I pulled the gem from the ring and locked it into place. The stabilizer gave a loud whirr, and then began emitting a pale orange glow, showing it was operational again.

"Well," I said, turning to my new companion, "Where would you like to go?"

He just looked at me with eyes full of wonder. "Oh, I'll go anywhere."

I grinned down at him. "Alright, then, one trip to anywhere coming right up."

I pulled a lever and we were off.


End file.
